


Bucky’s Anger

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [86]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Bucky’s Anger

Walking in the lab, you saw your son playing contently with Bruce. “Hi buddy.” You smiled as you approached them. “Did you have a good nap?”

Heimdall nodded. “Yes, mama.” He bounced on his feet. “Ice cweam now?”

You chuckled and lifted him. “And….the park!”

He giggled and hugged your neck. “Yay!”

Bruce chuckled. “Enjoy, little guy.” He smiled at Heimdall. He blushed as he met your gaze and looked down quickly. “I’ll let you know if there are any changes.” He added.

You eyed him curiously and nodded. “Thank you.” You gave him a small smile before your eyes went to Tony. “For everything.”

Bruce nodded. “Of course.” He stepped away shyly. “Bye, Heimdall.” He waved, earning an excited wave in return.

“Did you have fun with Bruce?” You tickled his side.

He nodded. “Yeah!”

You smiled, grateful he got along with everybody. “Let’s go have our mama son date.” You told him.

* * *

Bucky quickly learned what had happened between you and Steve within an hour of you leaving. “Wow.” He sighed, running his hand over his face. He glanced at Nat when she went silent. “Thanks for telling me.” He mumbled.

She nodded. “I figured this way you have a heads up…” She shrugged.

“Yeah.” He looked at his hands. “I better go check on Ben.” He brushed his hair back with his fingers.

“You know where to find me if you need me.” She told him, hoping this didn’t blow up in everyone’s faces.

He patted her shoulder. “Thank you.” He stood and made his way to the toddler’s room. At least Ben was too young to know what the hell was going on. He was a bit heated at how fast Steve would run back to you, and vise versa. At least it didn’t seem that you were actually jumping into a relationship. The thought made him clench his jaw. He didn’t know if he’d voice his opinion or not, but he knew what he had with Steve would now suffer. And probably what he had with you as well. Once he was sure that Ben was still sound asleep, he made his way to the training room. He hoped to clear his head a bit.

“JARVIS, if anyone needs me please tell them I’m not in the mood. Except for Ben, of course.” He mumbled as he went for the punching bags.

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS replied right away.

When the bags shook with his punches, he knew he was angrier than he thought. You were throwing everyone into chaos, and Steve was letting you. After everything, between the hurt he caused, the hurt you caused, Bucky thought Steve would never have gone back. He thought his friend would have been smarter than that. He hoped he would have been. He leaned his forehead against the bag and let out a large breath. “Dammit Steve.” He mumbled. His chest was heaving as he worked on catching his breath, needing a moment before resuming his assault on the bag.

* * *

Steve hummed as he went to check on Ben, still feeling tired despite his nap. He hadn’t been surprised when he woke up alone, and knew that you were probably out with Heimdall now. He smiled at the thought and hoped the kid enjoyed it. He deserved it.

As he saw Ben still crashed out, he went on the search for his best bud. He hoped to talk to him a bit before someone told him. As he looked through the kitchen, he rubbed his jaw. “Is Bucky training JARVIS?”

“I have been told he is not in the mood.” He was told.

That made Steve frown. He thought to himself as he tapped his fingers on the counter. “Well tell him I wanna see him anyway.”

JARVIS did as he was asked, but didn’t come back with a reply. Sighing, he knew exactly where to look for Bucky. He walked down to the correct floor and heard Bucky before he saw him. It didn’t sound like Bucky was in a good mood, and Steve wondered what happened.

He leaned against the wall behind him and waited until he stopped grunting. “Buck?” He called out, not missing how Bucky seemed to almost wince at his name. He bit his lip. “Just came to check on you…”

Bucky didn’t look on him. “I told JARVIS I wasn’t in the mood.” He snapped.

“I didn’t know that applied to me too.” Steve raised his eyebrows. “What’s going on?” He asked, worried.

“Why do you care?” Bucky countered.

Furrowing his brows, he walked forward. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

Bucky set his jaw and looked at him. “You don’t need me anymore. You’ve got her back now.”

“Wait, what?” Steve asked, confused. “Who?!”

“Y/N!” He hissed.

“Whoa. I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I do not have her ‘back’!” Steve defended himself. “We kissed, and we had an honest discussion.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes slightly. “So you’re not getting back together?”

Steve shook his head. “No.” He sighed. “She doesn’t want to do anything while Tony is unconscious, and I agree.”

“The whole tower agrees.” Bucky chastised. “Who kissed who first?”

“The whole tower??” He asked, angry. Why was the whole tower weighing in? “And I asked her if I could.”

“You thought you could just keep it a secret from the team?” Bucky stood up straight. “And, wow, I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“No! But I came to talk to you before someone else did. Too late, clearly.” He scoffed. “And it was after an emotional discussion.” He ran a hand through his short hair.

Bucky just shook his head, disappointment written all over his face. “Well all I can say is good luck with that, Steve.”

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. “Gee, thanks for asking what I’m feeling.” He said sarcastically.

“Why would I do that? All you care about is your feelings anyway.” He shook his head. “I just…I don’t even want to be in the same room with you until I cool down.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly why I came down here. Because that’s all I care about.” He snapped. “Thanks for letting me know how low you think of me, Buck.” He said sadly before walking out.

Bucky clenched his jaw and glanced up to the ceiling. He let out a loud shout before hitting the bag hard. Steve had heard, but didn’t turn back. His chest hurt a bit at how Bucky acted, and he had to think it over. Bucky was his best friend, and they had their spats, but this felt worse. He went straight to Ben’s room and sat on the chair there, rubbing over his face.

Once Ben was awake, he planned to take him out for a bit. The air would feel good and it would help his mind. Deciding to focus on planning time with his son, he took a breath and leaned back. He planned some snack ideas and some toys he could probably take out. The ideas seemed to calm him slightly.

Ben stirred a while later as if he sensed his father was upset. “Da?” He whined.

Steve gave him a smile and got up to get him. “Hey, there’s my boy.”

Ben whined some more and lifted his arms as he sat up. Steve scooped him up and held him close. “Da.” He nuzzled into his neck.

Steve felt better as he held him, feeling his heart slow down. “Yeah, I’m your dad.”

“Daaadaa.” Ben tried, instantly growing excited.

He chuckled lightly at that. “Wanna go out with dada?”

Ben nodded excitedly, patting Steve’s chest. He had a huge grin on his face, earning one from his father.

Steve kissed his head, earning a sloppy kiss on his chin in return. “Let’s get you some snacks for while we’re out, Benny.”

“Yay!” Ben cheered, laying his head on his chest. He hummed to himself as he was carried towards the kitchen. On the way out of his nursery, Steve grabbed the diaper bag. He held the boy as he wiggled and sat him on the counter as he got some snack baggies.

“Animal crackers?” He asked his son, earning a nod. “Alright…” Steve chuckled. “Orange slices?”

Ben nodded. “Yeah!”

“Grape juice or apple?” He held up the bottles. Ben made a thinking face before pointing to the apple juice. Steve smiled and poured some in different sippies. “Let’s get you changed into a clean diaper, and we can go.” He smiled.

“Wee!” Ben held onto him as he lifted him. “Mama?”

Kissing his son’s head, he sighed. “Mama is with your big brother for a bit.” He explained.

Ben nodded, seeming content with that answer.

* * *

Bucky walked out of the training room, drenched, and sore. He hoped to check on Ben before heading to shower. He wiped at his forehead as he made his way down the different halls. Rolling his shoulders, he sighed, knowing he would have to talk to Steve at some point. As he saw that Ben’s room was empty, he worried that some point was now.

“JARVIS, where’s Steve and Ben?” He asked, heading back out of Ben’s room.

“About to leave the Tower sir.” He replied. “Do you wish me to stop them?”

Groaning, he let his head hang back. “Yeah!” He huffed and rushed downstairs, trying to quickly figure out what he was going to say.

* * *

Steve was carrying Ben, making funny faces when JARVIS stopped him. “Mr. Barnes is requesting I stop you.”

Ben recognized the name and bounced in Steve’s arms while Steve let out an annoyed sigh. “We’re waiting.” He caved, not wanting to upset Ben.

He sat on a bench and watched the door, eyes widening as he saw Bucky jog in. Ben wiggled down and ran to him, wanting to be picked up.

Bucky crouched down. “I’m all sweaty buddy. Don’t wanna get you dirty.” Ben pouted, but nodded, making Bucky smile. He held out his hand instead and glanced up at Steve. Steve’s eyes were on Ben as he took Bucky’s hand with a grin. As Bucky stood, Steve still didn’t look at him. He was afraid that if he did, he would let loose on him. That wasn’t something Ben needed to see. Bucky cleared his throat. “I didn’t want you guys to leave on bad terms.” The brunette told him.

That made Steve look up, raising an eyebrow. “I thought you didn’t want to be in the same room as me?” He asked.

“I didn’t. But that’s not gonna solve anything.” He sighed. “We’ve been best friends too long to let some dame come between us.” He winced at how that sounded. “That came out worse than I wanted it to.”

Steve looked at him for a moment. “Why were you so upset about it?”

Bucky sighed. “Look at what happened last time!” He started. “How much you both hurt.”

“It’s different now. It will be different.” Steve defended.

“I’m just trying to look out for both of you idiots.” He half teased. “I don’t want to put the boys through a nasty breakup.”

He nodded in slight understanding. “Are you sure that’s it?” Steve crossed his arms. “Because you made it sound like I had killed someone.”

Bucky shrugged. “I was pissed off.”

“I thought you’d be happier for me.” Steve said honestly, looking down. “But I get it. I doubt anyone is going to be supportive in this.”

“We’re all just worried.” He told him. “You’re my best pal, Stevie.” He looked down at Ben, then back up. “You were just so broken when you guys ended, and I don’t want to see that again.”

Steve could hear the emotion in his friend’s voice and caved. “Thanks, pal.”

“And I guess…” He rubbed the back of his neck, making a face as he was still sweaty. “I guess I was a bit hurt that this meant we wouldn’t be hanging out all the time anymore.” He admitted. “I’m used to it always be us, or us and at least one of the boys.”

Steve’s chest clenched further at that. “Awe Buck…that won’t change!” He insisted. “You’re stuck with me.”

Bucky looked far from convinced and just nodded, crouching down to kiss Ben’s head. “I better go shower, I think I left a trail of sweat in my path.” Ben made a face, making both men chuckle. “Movie time later, buddy?”

Ben nodded excitedly, waving as Bucky stood. “I guess we’ll see you for a movie later.” Steve smiled.

“Yeah. Hope so.” Bucky cracked a smile as well. “Bring home pizza and we’ll make it dinner and a movie?” He suggested.

Steve grinned and nodded. “Sounds great.”


End file.
